


Trust!

by Remlundskan



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dildos, Light BDSM, Love, NSFW, Other, Power Play, These two are beyond perfect together, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: He had been tied up, ass in the air, for at least an hour now. Ok, maybe not quite an hour, maybe it was less. Maybe it was more. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed since she started whispering in his ear about playing a little game. He had been in a state of almost painful arousal since the first command to get on his knees. Everything after that had been one sweet torture after another. And he loved it. He would never admit it, not to anyone, but he loved every second it. He loved it because he loved her.





	Trust!

He had been tied up, ass in the air, for at least an hour now. Ok, maybe not quite an hour, maybe it was less. Maybe it was more. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed since she started whispering in his ear about playing a little game. He had been in a state of almost painful arousal since the first command to get on his knees. Everything after that had been one sweet torture after another. And he loved it. He would never admit it, not to anyone, but he loved every second it. He loved it because he loved her! He was in control every day of the week, always at the ready, the burden and the privilege of being the V P. Only here, only with her, could he relax completely. She was the only one who saw him, the real him, the one he tried so desperately to hide. She saw it all! And there was no one else he would give up control to. No one else that he trusted.

He trusted his brothers, no question, he would die for them, he would kill for them…. Which he had, let’s be honest here… But to surrender completely, to give up control, to give all the power to someone else…

A quick strike with the whip on his buttocks told him that he had failed to respond to something she had said. He grunted out ‘sorry, my queen’, hoping that she would forgive him.

“Don’t go zoning out on me, Alexander! I haven’t even started using the big toys yet!”

“I won’t!”

Another strike, a bit harder this time. He was leaking by now, probably ruining her sheets, but he didn’t care.

“No, my queen, I won’t!” he said, a bit louder. His voice felt raw. To be fair, he had done a lot of moaning and groaning in the past… however long it had been since she started tying his hands and feet to the bed and promised to make him scream… so that might be the reason.

“That’s my sweet boy! Now…” He heard her move over to the dresser and pick something up. As she approached the bed, he turned his head to look at her. She was a vision of sheer beauty, from the way she had done her hair to the black little thing she was wearing and down to the fishnet stockings. In one hand, she still held the whip that had put him under her control and in the other, a big black dildo.

“Sweet boys get to pick. Right…” she held up the whip so that he could see it properly. “Or left!” She held out the dildo in front of his face, making it clear that even though she said he got to pick, he would be punished for picking the wrong one.

He belonged to her. At this moment, she could do whatever she wanted to him, and he would cum with her name on his lips, his beautiful goddess. There was no such thing as shame in their relationship, no embarrassment between them, so he stretched out his tongue as far as he could towards the black dildo, not even closing his eyes as she brought it closer.

“Is this what you want, Alexander?” she asked as he moved his tongue over the dildo, her voice soft, but there was an edge to it. Make the right choice, it said. And there was only one thing he wanted, even though it might not be the answer she was expecting.

“I want you, baby! Please…”

Their eyes locked and he could see the tiniest hint of a smile on her full lips.

“Are you man enough to make me come with this big dick in your ass, sweet boy?”

He had died and gone to biker heaven! There was no other explanation for it. She was an angel and he was hers. The rest of the world looked at this beautiful creature and saw a freak, a dude dressing as a woman, but Tig knew better. He knew her soul. And it was her soul that he was in love with, not her gender.

“Only one way to find out… my queen!”

“Cheeky!” His old lady swatted him playfully on his ass with the whip, but she was smiling now, clearly enjoying this just as much as he was.

When he did cum, buried deep inside her, with the dildo lodged deep inside his ass, providing sweet torment, her name on his lips, barely audible over her desperate please for more, he finally felt what he had been missing all day.

A sense of peace!


End file.
